The Legend of Zelda: The Tomes of Binding
by Shekane
Summary: OoT MM Fanfiction. The Princess of Destiny has come to love the Hero of Time, but Link's heart belongs to another. Can Zelda find it within herself to let Link go and do battle with Ganondorf's evil forces once more? (Rated for Violence and Angst.)
1. Prologue: Dreams Fortell

This is my first Legend of Zelda FanFiction, much less my first MaLink fanfiction. I'm in favor of the ZeLink pairing through and through, but the concept for this story was too good to pass up. It's mostly finished, so I'll be posting a few chapters at a time.

-------------------------------

Prologue  
Dreams Foretell  
  
Zelda woke screaming. It took her a moment to realize where she was, finally calming down. The guards who protect the entrance of her chamber had already crashed through the solid oak doors, worried looks on their faces.  
"Princess! What is it?"  
She waited a moment before replying. "A dream, that's all... if you'll excuse me, I have to... to get my rest." Bowing respectfully, the guards filed out of the room. As soon as the latch clicked, Zelda was on her feet, standing at her bedside table, quill in hand, scribbling on a piece of parchment. She was hurriedly writing down everything she could remember about her dream before it was lost, forgotten.  
  
She walked from her castle to Hyrule Field... there, she saw the kingdom as it is now. Peaceful. Serene. She blinked. Hyrule Castle Town, the field, everything changed. It looked like the world she and Link prevented from ever arriving, the world that now existed only in memory and darkest nightmare. Ganon's world. Striding from the shadow was a figure clad in darkest purple. She perceived him as a good friend, a close ally, but he was troubled. _Could Ganon be returning?_ Light flashed cold rays across the sky. The image split. In one, she saw herself standing beside the stranger on the hilltop, overlooking the verdant, peaceful paradise that Hyrule was today. The other image was dark, dismal, terrifyingly so. The Princess saw something that made her heart stop. Lying in a pool of blood was Link, the one who had stemmed evil's tide once already! Beside him was Malon, her longtime friend and companion. The strange figure lay behind them. Not a one of them was moving. Dead? Maybe... The final sight she had seen before waking in a cold sweat was Ganondorf, holding a dark blade aloft, victory stamped on his harsh features as he released a spell to end her life.  
  
"Omens abound in this dream," she said to herself. "I need to contact Link and the sages... Maybe they'll have a better idea of what's going on. I'll have to get in touch with Malon too, since she's obviously involved. It'll be great to see her again..." She sighed, getting back into bed, though she doubted she'd get much sleep. "It's terrible I have to spend so much time away from my friends."  
  
Link slept fitfully at Lon-Lon ranch. The milk sales had been good, and the farmers had managed to expand their home and add a guest-room. Malon had asked him to spend the night, and he had accepted gratefully. It was a long ride back to his house through the rain, even with Epona. His dreams were dark and disturbing, with visions of destruction and death all around. Finally, at dawn, his nightmares reached a crescendo: He saw a man clad in purple, himself, and even Malon fall battling Ganondorf. The Gerudo was about to finish off Zelda when-  
  
"Link! Time for breakfast!" Malon opened the door of the guest room, a cheery smile on her face. Link sat up and pulled on his tunic, shaken by the dream. "Be there in a minute," he managed to call back, managing a smile.  
  
He told himself that it was just a dream, that it could never happen. Ganondorf was sealed behind the barrier of the Sages, trapped in the Evil Realm, so securely bound that he doubted escape was even remotely possible within the next thousand years or so. But he couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding... the dream was much too real for it to be just a figment of a sleeping mind. It was too similar to that night, eight years ago, when his life changed forever. He resolved to ride to the castle the day after next, and see Zelda about it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Arrival

A Gerudo watchwoman sat on the tower overlooking the desert wastelands. "Why, oh why, did I get stuck with this duty? It's not like anyone is going to come out of this sandpit, what with the spirit guide and the river of sand," she muttered, annoyed. "If I fell asleep, I'd be fine as long as Nabooru didn't find me up here." She had just begun dozing when a noise caught her ear. _What was that sound? There it was again... It sounds like-_ The watchwoman cursed loudly. _Nabooru is gonna kill me._  
  
Someone was knocking on the gate.  
  
The portcullis opened slowly. On the other side, a lone man in a brown hooded cloak stood, brushing dust off his clothing. The entire village seemed empty. Looking from side to side, he stepped forward, walking into the Gerudo settlement. He had not gone far before Gerudo warriors had broken cover, cutting off his escape in any direction. Unless the man could fly, he was surrounded.  
  
"Well, well, well, what've we here? A desert rat?" cackled one of the more bold Gerudos.  
"All I want is safe passage from your lands to the lands of the king of Hyrule. No more and no less. Can you not allow me this?" The man's voice had a strange accent. It sounded like someone Nabooru knew, she couldn't remember who.  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question." the sage said, trying to stare him down, even though she couldn't see into the hood to meet his gaze.  
"Fair enough. Then I'll fight my way past you."  
  
A chorus of laughter met his reply. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled a long slightly curved sword from a hip scabbard. It was dulled on the inward edge of the curve, but the outer edge was razor fine. The weapon gleamed like liquid silver in the desert sun. The Gerudo's chuckles died off. He was serious. One mumbled, "It's your funeral..." before the group drew twin scimitars. Nabooru shrugged. She hated to waste a good catch, but that didn't mean she'd hold her warriors back... They would be aiming to kill.  
  
Later that day, the Spirit sage thought back over that event. She had never seen anything like it. One man, against sixteen Gerudo warriors. He nearly pulled it off. Dropped nine of them before she had managed to get behind him and knock him out. That was only half the astonishing part, the other being that none of the Gerudo were injured beyond a few stinging cuts. He had taken more hits than even the most severely wounded amongst the warrior women. The implications were incredible, in the Gerudo leader's mind- the man had been holding back. Nabooru decided to drag him to the meeting of the sages Zelda had called; after all, she asked about any strange arrivals in her message.  
  
She took the liberty of examining the new captive after he was bandaged up and securely chained in 'the pit'. Link had mentioned the little secret behind his escapes from the prison to the spirit sage in one of their more recent meetings, and the Gerudo had taken the hint. The prisoner was a tall man of about 19 years, with straight white hair. He wasn't burly, but he had compact, wiry muscles. She had seen them in action and knew not to go on appearance alone- he had battered aside her warrior's blows as though they were insects in need of swatting. Were he not potentially dangerous to her people, Nabooru might have considered him rather attractive, in a way. He had odd, almost tribal tattoos on his forearms. They reminded her of someone again, but she couldn't quite place it yet. His sword was razor sharp, work of a master craftsman. His clothes were dark purple, with a familiar symbol emblazoned on the chest, obscured by dust. For the third time, she couldn't quite identify it. A curious find indeed.  
  
When the young man awoke, he found himself alone, in a tall pit, bereft of weapons. He lurched to his feet, leaping for the moonlit window high above. He rose off the ground an unnatural distance, coming closer, higher, almost there- before reaching the end of his bindings and plummeting back to the floor. He landed heavily on his back, winded. Cursing his ill fortune in the tongue of ancient Hylians, he lay down and slept, trying to figure a way out of his predicament.


	3. Chapter 2: Death Rides a Swift Horse

The next day, Zelda entered the council chamber as the sages began to arrive. First came Saria, seeming merely a girl. She needed extra cushions on her chair to see the tabletop, but she was one of the most wizened heads in the room. Next came Darunia, the fiery Goron chieftain. Headstrong, and a Goron of action, his talent lay in making quick decisions when- literally, in his case- the heat was on. Third was Rauru, sage of light. He carried the light of knowledge, and shared it freely. Fourth and fifth in coming were Link and Malon, riding together, unsure of what to expect. The Hero's dedication and courage, as well as Malon's exuberance, made them a valuable addition to the small council. Sixth to come was Impa, Shadow sage and Zelda's nurse from long ago. Her shrewdness was invaluable when it came to predicting the action of an enemy and acting accordingly. Seventh was Ruto, Zora princess. She was calm, clear, and concise one moment, and stern and harsh the next, as unpredictable as the water and ocean she represented. Oddly, Nabooru, sage of spirit, was late.  
  
The sage in question was not worried about being on time. She lay in the shadows beneath the overhang in Hyrule Field, taking stock of her situation. Grasping her swords tightly, she prepared to make her last stand. A long, ragged gash across her chest made breathing painful, each laborious gasp of air taken through gritted teeth. She spent every second fighting down the agony. Trapped. Surrounded. Hundreds of Stalfos, mounted on skeletal horses. Where they had come from, goddesses only knew, but she was the last of the small envoy bound for Hyrule Castle left standing. Her horse had fled; She was stranded. Her small flute had broken in the fall from the steed, so she couldn't even play one of the mystical warp tunes to escape fate. The stalfos crowded closer, jostling each other for a crack at the redheaded sage. She was arguably the best fighter to have ever entered the Gerudo training grounds, bested only by Link, in that regard. She owed him much, having been saved from Twinrova what seemed like so long ago.  
  
She had lost sight of her prisoner, assuming him dead as well. He had been quiet, almost docile, when she set him on a horse and started for Hyrule field, a small honor guard in tow. Those soldiers, her soldiers, lay dead and dying where they had fallen on the field. Their lives would be paid for. She made ready to leap into the fray, to her own doom, when a great crash sounded from the flank of the foe. The prisoner had freed his hands, found his sword, and was now plowing through the hordes of stalfos on horseback. The foe was caught unawares, absorbed as they were with the cornered Gerudo. As he finally broke through their lines, he looked to Nabooru and motioned for her to get on. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw the horse he was riding, but he looked like the only way out of this mess. She leaped on behind him, sheathing one blade and grabbing tightly to his shoulders. Clapping his heels to the horse, they were off, charging through the hordes again. Nabooru had her hands full warding off blows from behind, while the man in the saddle ahead of her used his blade to take the skulls of any who blocked his passage. After what seemed like hours of tense combat, they finally broke free of the mob, galloping for Hyrule castle at full speed.  
  
Mounted stalfos took off in pursuit. The phantasmal horses were fast, and would overtake them before they reached the town, so they had to do something before that happened. Masterfully guiding his steed, the stranger turned sharply east. Nabooru barely heard him when he commanded, "Duck." She obeyed before she could stop herself- just as well, because the lowest branch of the tree by the entrance of Lon-Lon ranch would have taken her head off- just like the skull of the first pursuer. Both stalfos and steed crumbled to dust before her very eyes when she turned back to watch. Riding like the wind, hair flowing freely, the young man jumped his horse over what looked like a short wall- and down a much longer drop. The horse stumbled, but was strong enough to keep running. One of the pursuers wasn't so lucky, tripping completely and rolling to a stop, shattering into scattered bones. The horse was beginning to tire, Nabooru knew, no matter how well bred Gerudo stallions were. It was apparent that the frantic chase was taking its toll.  
  
The stranger noticed too, out of options. He brought the horse to a halt near a boulder on the roadside. Nabooru leapt from the saddle, drawing blades in a smooth motion. "It was nice knowing ya, whoever you are..." She said, sorrow in her voice. "Guess we just need to take as many with us as we can." The strange man's blue eyes caught her own, a grim smile on his face. "Death won't come for us yet, Spirit Sage. We still have work to do. And for the record, the name is Sando of the Sheikah." She had no time to ponder how he knew what she was, or how a Sheikah had survived, before a blinding flash of light rendered her unable to think, move, or feel for a long time.  
  
When she woke, it was dusk. She was next to a campfire, her wounds cleaned and bandaged. Another Gerudo was lying not too far away. She was sleeping peacefully, though some of her wounds were still weeping crimson blood. The Sheikah was across the campfire from her, polishing his sword during a break from bandaging the other survivor. "Good. You're awake. Your horse found it's way here not long ago. Are you feeling better?" She nodded, briefly. "Then we ride for the castle." "Won't the gates be closed?" she ventured. "Barred gates and locked doors mean little to the Gerudo, from what I've seen. And when the situations demands so, they mean even less to me."


	4. Chapter 3: Love Lost

Zelda was unusually quiet after the meeting. It had taken a long time to decide a course of action, but so far they had agreed on three things. The first, that the Sages would keep their ears open amongst their respective races for any rumors pertaining to the Evil King. The second, that Zelda and Link would report any additional dreams they had, especially if it could be prophetic. The last, that the Hero would ride out and discover what had happened to the Gerudo leader, and if anyone had waylaid her, discover who was responsible.  
  
Standing on her balcony, Zelda glanced upward at the moon. Link's tales of Termina were enjoyable for her, and she longed to visit Clock town, Great Bay, Snowhead, and even the Southern Swamp one day, but the concept of the moon falling made her uncomfortable. She was all the more relieved that the moon was moving, just as it should, from east to west. The wind carried a quiet giggle to her room from the garden below. She looked down, immediately regretting it. Link and Malon were in the garden, kissing passionately. The princess sighed, knowing that love blossomed between the pair. Fifteen years ago- but really only eight years, since she rewrote history- a young boy had snuck into her garden and confirmed her every fear- but gave her hope and true friendship where none was before. Watching from the shadows as Sheik, she eventually started to want to be more than friends. When she had finally revealed herself to him, she had hoped to declare her love. Ganon interrupted. So her love had to wait. Even after all this time, after so much trouble, it was still waiting.  
  
A tear crept down her cheek as she realized how much Link loved Malon. Not for the first time, pangs of bitter, terrible envy racked her soul. She hated that girl for it, wanted to kill her! Then she and Link could be happy..._What am I thinking?!? I couldn't do that to Malon! She and I are friends... And Link... to even consider that terrible act... It would betray him, his trust, and his friendship, destroy him._ She knew she could never do that to him. He was her closest friend, her unrequited love... and ultimately, Malon's dearest. A noise from the road interrupted her thoughts. Gerudo stallions galloped up the paths, guards scattering before them. Nabooru and another Gerudo were astride one. The other- the figure from her dreams... Zelda frowned. Had the Gerudo found herself _yet another_ lover? Whatever the case, it seemed Link would not need to investigate after all.  
  
Nabooru strode calmly into the hall, her Sheikah ally a few steps behind her, supporting her surviving Gerudo. Zelda, Link, and the sages had hurriedly assembled in the room to greet the late arrivals.  
"Pardon my being a little late. We ran into trouble on the road. We were delayed by dealing with said trouble... and burying the fallen. More than a hundred Stalfos met us, on horseback." Sorrow crept into her eyes. "I lost seven of my best to them. Naala here was hurt badly, but it takes a lot to kill one of us." Zelda looked strained, stepping forward on behalf of the king of Hyrule. "Nabooru, It pains me to hear of your loss. I'm sure you have much to tell us. In the meanwhile, your guard may rest in the infirmary." Sando calmly passed his burden to a Palace Guard, and Naala nodded her thanks. Zelda, seeing him behind the sage for the first time, said, "However, I believe there is still an introduction in order... Who is this?"  
"I believe he will make his own introduction, Princess." Nabooru replied, impassively.  
  
Stepping forward, Sando drew his sword and laid it at Zelda's feet. Bowing slowly, he raised himself and met her gaze. "I am Sando of the Sheikah. As you are currently acting-ruler of Hyrule, I pledge my loyalty and fealty to you. Until I draw last breath, my life and blade are yours." Zelda saw something in those eyes. She couldn't tell what it was, but it captivated her, held her prisoner to something she didn't fully understand. Impa interrupted her train of thought, breaking whatever magic lay in the moment.  
  
Impa had come forward, narrowing her eyes incredulously, then widening them in astonishment. Her blade was out in a flash. Her eyes glinting like chips of ice as she advanced on Sando. "Where did you get those clothes, boy? And be honest." Venom in her words, she assumed a fighting stance. "Tell me how you came by that Sheikan garb and I might let you live!" The royal guards made ready to step forward, but Impa stayed them with a wave.  
  
Lowering his gaze respectfully and bowing, "The clothes belonged to my father. His name was Rada of the Sheikah. Unless I'm mistaken, you are my father's old friend, Impa." Impa's expression gradually softened, sheathing her weapon. "I offer my apologies, Sando... I spoke hastily. I hope you pardon my actions; I thought we were all but extinct."  
"Scuse us, Impa, but can we stop reminiscing about the glory-days of your people for a while? I'm sure you and Sando here can discuss the finer points of being Sheikan another time. We kinda need to hear what Nabooru has to say." Ruto interrupted.


	5. Chapter 4: Adventure Reborn

Nabooru finished her tale as the first light of dawn came in the windows.  
"When we went back to where we saw the Stalfos, we found Naala and our fallen. The stalfos, even the ones we managed to destroy, were gone. Not a one fragment, nor a single discarded blade, save those of Gerudo. It was as though we were attacked by an army of shadows."  
Despite the import of the conversation, Zelda was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She had been awake for hours, and her eyelids were beginning to droop, when Saria said, with a yawn, "I think we should continue the council tomorrow... It's late, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only one exhausted." Zelda agreed, somewhat reluctantly. She wanted to hear how Sando came to be in the Haunted Wasteland. She resolved to ask him at breakfast.  
  
Zelda dreamed again that night, the same dream as before, the same shocking clarity. Hyrule in ruins. The bodies. The blood. Ganon. She woke, screaming again. She lay abed, staring at the moon, breathing slowly. She was in her castle, surrounded by guards, behind thick walls and locked gates. Link was in the room down the hall, Biggoron's sword sharp and ready. Darunia, Nabooru, Impa, even Ruto, all competent fighters in their unique styles, were in adjacent rooms. Sando was in a room opposite Link's own, and according to the Spirit sage, was more than capable. And if all these fighters weren't enough protection, there were more than twenty Royal soldiers on this floor of the castle, ready to barge in and check on any disturbances inside her or any other room. Then it hit her- She had just screamed. Loudly. Where were the guards? They had come in the night before... Weren't they obligated to check on her if she made a commotion?

The door on her room opened slowly. What she saw on the other side was a horror she had only seen in Link's tales and her own nightmares. Two tall stalfos, grinning wickedly, bones eerily silver in the moonlight, advanced into the bedchamber, holding bloodied swords. Two royal guards slumped in the hallway, the ones assigned to her room. Their armor was ripped and torn, likely work of the heavy blades the skeletal warriors hefted.  
  
Zelda rolled out of bed, rushing to her wardrobe, looking for a weapon, something, anything. All she found was a ceremonial dagger. She opened her mouth in horror as the two stalfos dashed forward and leaped into the air, swinging their swords. Raising her blade in a woefully insufficient block, the blade was shorn off at the hilt. She closed her eyes, waited for the blows to fall. They didn't. The rattle of metal on bone echoed across the night. Zelda opened her eyes once more and beheld Link and Sando, their weapons protruding from the chests of the creatures. Bracing their feet against the backs of the foe, they wrenched their swords free, sending the stalfos spinning away, crashing into the wall. The rest of the sages and Malon stood in the doorway. Impa stepped forward, a frown upon her face. "Ganon walks these lands once more. He sets his sights now on the castle itself, and he is looking for you, Zelda. These Stalfos are his scouts. Many more are coming, and he will be with them. We must not be here when they arrive. I have roused the castle already, and the city is evacuating. You would do well to get dressed, Zelda... But I advise something comfortable and light, and suited well for travel." Zelda winked slyly. "I have just the thing..."  
  
Riding like the wind from the Castle stables was a group of riders so diverse most onlookers thought they were dreaming. Impa in the lead, Link and Malon on Epona next, Darunia rolling beside them. Then came Saria and Ruto, Rauru behind them, and bringing up the rear, Sando, Nabooru, and Zelda, in clothing she had not worn for years. The princess was dressed once more in the skintight bodysuit of Sheik, but there was no concealing who was behind the mask this time.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Water and War

Evening at Lake Hylia. Link and Ruto were checking inside the Water Temple, seeing if someone had disturbed it somehow, breaking the seal on Ganon. Malon and Rauru was attending to the horses, and all the other sages had gone to their temples to see where the weaknesses lay. Zelda twirled one of her old throwing spikes experimentally. "Eight years since I last handled these... I used to be able to pick off a flying bee... We'll see whether I'm still any good." Whipping her hand straight, she let the spike go too late, throwing it into the dirt at the target's base- much to the target's relief. "Do you mind?!? Those spikes hurt! Well, not really hurt, but it still feels odd!" Pierre the talking scarecrow had several of the steel barbs buried in his straw already from prior practice sessions earlier in the day. Another spike sailed forward, coming close to bulls-eyeing the impromptu target, with the added benefit of pinning his mouth closed. "Why do you care how many of these spikes I put in you? Link used his hookshot on you more than a hundred times and not a single complaint..." Flinging off two more spikes, one after the other, she had another pair of hits. Zelda smiled; her old skills were coming back quickly.  
  
"Try letting go a little earlier." She jumped, not expecting company. Sando leaned against a fence not three feet behind her. "Impa asked me to give you a refresher course, and from what I've seen, your aim is good, but your hearing is a little rusty. We can work on that later. For now, just focus on the target." Said target squirmed, apparently not much liking the prospect of another metal decoration in his face. This time, the spike flew true, nailing Pierre twixt the eyes. Zelda stepped forward, extracting the spikes one by one. "We can go over another lesson near the campfire, once you feel ready." said the Sheikah, The final spike extracted, Pierre was once again capable of speech. "You've got a lot of nerve! Why, I've half a mind to come over there, take those spikes, and show you what it feels like to be made a pincushion-"  
"Thanks for the help, Pierre!" said Zelda, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before dashing off, catching up with Sando before the stunned scarecrow knew how to reply.  
  
Zelda frowned. She didn't think she would like this lesson. Sando stood across the fire from her, curious sword in hand, practically challenging her to a duel. "The first lesson any fighter learns is humility. As you are royalty, this may not come easily to you. To be a good fighter you must believe yourself to be a good fighter, but if you think yourself the best fighter, someone is bound to come and prove you wrong. I want you to borrow that blue magical gem from Link for this first fight. I intend to humble you, to show you how much you have yet to learn. I will also be using this to judge the extent of your own training. It will be a learning experience for both of us. Do not hold back."  
  
Zelda assumed her guard stance, her hands empty of weapons. She didn't need them. Impa had taught her the Sheikan style of unarmed combat. Nayru's love protected her, and would shield her from harm, but not the impact of the blows. If she had assessed his skill correctly, she would have a lot of bruises after this. Sando held his sword horizontally just below eye level. His posture changed the merest hair. Zelda threw herself to the right as he led with his sword blade. Had she moved just a fragment of a second slower, his blade would have hit her in the shoulder. She batted his weapon to the side and brought her fist into the gap. It caught him in the face, hit him hard. She was about to bring her other fist smashing into his chest when his blade whipped around and knocked her to the ground. Had Nayru's love not been shielding her, she might have been shorn in two by the razor sharp sword. She stood, resuming her stance. Sando led the attack with his weapon again, but this time, he moved with more caution. She ducked, swatted aside, or dodged his swipes until a leg sweep and another chop sent her tumbling to the floor again. She stood, finally taking the offensive. A rapid flurry of punches and kicks caught him well off guard. She got in a number of solid hits, but he regained equilibrium fast enough to set her stumbling with a thrust and bring his blade down on her shoulder. She fell to her knees, raising her hands to fend off more blows, but none were coming. His sword once more in it's scabbard, Sando helped her up, supporting her to a nearby seat. As soon as she was off her feet, no longer trying to ward off a sword, she felt like Epona had trampled her a few times. She had never felt an ache this bad in her entire life, including during those seven years. Well, except maybe when she first saw Link and Malon kiss.  
  
The white-haired man pulled out a small tin of ointment and passed it to Zelda. "Here, put this on the bruises... The adrenaline is still in you. You won't feel them completely for a while, but tomorrow morning, when you do, I'll be lucky if Impa doesn't have my head. Nayru or not, I forgot it still hurts to be hit. Still, I hope this lesson taught you a few things..." Smiling ruefully, Zelda nodded. "I learned not to pick a fight with you." "Remember the beginning, when you got me square in the face? I had decided to hold back a little after all. Pretty stupid of me to do so, the more I think about it. I paid for it too." said a now-squinting Sheikah, his eye rapidly swelling closed. A bright grin showed on his face, proud his pupil was so capable. "I learned, that when I finish training you, I hope I never have to fight you again."


	7. Chapter 6: Deep Wounds

Over the next few days, Zelda made many marked improvements in her studies. She was again deadly accurate with the spikes, and had greatly improved in hand-to-hand combat, even disarming Sando once or twice during their sparring matches. Link and the others regularly watched the fights, enjoying the echoing clangs of swordplay on the night air, and the demonstration of the technique that was just as much an art form as it was a combat style. Link and Ruto had yet to find anything in the Temple, but they guessed it a mere mater of time. The other sages had reported similar findings- "Nothing yet, but something tells me to keep looking."

Tonight was no different. They sat around the campfire, resting after the day's training routines, when Sando drew his sword. That was the cue for Zelda to prepare for a practice fight. Zelda stood, setting her bowl aside as the others looked on, getting ready for the mock-battle. She and Sando moved away from the fire and their friends, stepping into a large circle of tall grass. Zelda assumed her stance, activating the gem that controlled a physical manifestation of Nayru's love. The shimmering diamond surrounded Zelda once more, and as soon as Sando was in the circle, she was on the offensive. She lunged forward, battering his weapon aside for an open palm strike to the face, but he was no longer there. He had somehow moved to the right, using the blunt edge of his sword to knock her legs out from under her at the knees. She fell on her back and immediately shifted her weight, rolling backwards again as the Sheikah's blade came down where she had been moments before. She had rolled to her knees and sprang at him from a crouch. He got his blade up in time to stop her with it's point as she closed the gap between her. The weapon didn't pierce skin, but rather it felt like she'd gotten punched hard in the gut. She fell back, wheezing, clutching her chest. Sando's sword was away, the signal that practice was over. He didn't want her to get hurt.

He helped Zelda back to the fire, and sat down beside her, once more offering the tin of salve. "Thanks." she said, gratefully, sliding a hand into her body suit and rubbing the stuff into aching muscles and red, angry bruises. "You know, I'm gonna go take a dip. It'll help cool me off, clear my head a little." Sando nodded. "Good thinking. Just don't swim out too far." She stood to leave, looking back over her shoulder grinning widely. "I wont..."

Zelda headed down the shoreline past Pierre and Bonourou the scarecrows. She couldn't wait to slide into the waters, ease her bruises, reduce the swelling. She had nearly come to the shore of the lake when she realized she was not alone. Down closer to the water's edge sat Link and Malon, holding each other tightly. She saw a short kiss, witnessed it deepen. As Malon melted into Link's arms, Zelda turned around, her legs bearing her away as fast as they would carry her. She ran to the other end of the shoreline, running out across the wooden bridges into the middle of the lake. When she came to the island in the middle of the lake, she fell to her knees, trying to block the pain, make it stop hurting, anything. The image replayed itself over and over in her mind, wishing she could be where Malon was, but knowing she never could be. The tears came in trickles, then streams. Sobbing softly into the darkness of the lake, she looked into the water to contemplate her reflection, to see what she had left in life without Link.  
  
And saw someone gazing back at her.  
  
She turned like a blur, throwing spike in hand, but no one was there. A voice echoed softly on the wind. "There is no pain in battle nor punishment greater than what you feel now, Zelda. It is a sorrow that never truly goes away. It lingers, long and often, reminding us of what could have been, of what might have been." The voice was eerily familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. "No emotion has greater strength than love. You are not weak because of this pain. It shows you are strong. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You have fled your home; had to witness your homelands degrade into evils unspeakable, and even when all this was said and done, the man you love did not share that feeling. And yet, you do not flee from the pain. You hide it, quietly keeping it within yourself, until you think no one can see you, then you let it all rush out at once. Every time you see Malon and Link, it reopens old wounds. Someday, you will feel this pain begin to fade. Someday, you may find another love..."  
  
Zelda could no longer hold her silence, somehow stung by the last remark. "Who are you to claim you can understand what I go through in the slightest?!? What makes you think I could ever love again?" Balling her fist in rage, Zelda whispered, "What makes you think I want to?" The voice, now recognizable, was directly behind her. "Because I have been where you are. Because I too have felt the one I love slip through my fingers. I feel it's time I explained how I came to be in the Haunted Wasteland." "S-Sando? How do you know all this?" Zelda stuttered. He walked slowly to the stone tablet lying at the base of the tall tree. "We Sheikah aren't blind. Why else would we have the crest of an eye on our chest? Your feelings are clear to anyone who knows how to look. Have a seat. This is going to take a long time to tell." 


	8. Chapter 7: Pains of the Past

"Many years ago, my father left Hyrule to complete a task for the king. He had traveled far into the west in pursuit of a particularly dangerous person, a man named Sollus. My father found himself astray in the depths of the Lost Woods. He searched for a way out for several days, and just as his food began to run low, he discovered a deep pit within a cave, so deep the bottom was nowhere in sight. Just then, Sollus, starved and exhausted, chanced upon my father. With his back exposed, it was too tempting a target. He charged Rada, pushing him over the brink. Willing himself to one last act of revenge, he grabbed Sollus by the ankle and dragged him down too."

"My father awoke at the bottom of the pit. Sollus was nowhere to be found. Getting his bearings, my father found himself to be in the basement of some sort of clock tower. The town was celebrating the dawn of a new day. The land, as you may have guessed, was Termina. He decided to stay in Clock Town until rumors of a man fitting Sollus' description came to his ears. In the meanwhile, he spent his time in the town, practicing with the town guard to keep his skills honed, doing various good deeds for the townsfolk. Eventually, my father met a woman, and they fell deeply in love with one another. They were married, and she bore him a son- me."

"I grew up in Clock Town, with no knowledge of my homeland save my father's bedtime stories. I learned the tale of the three goddesses, and of the Triforce, and of Hyrule's royal family. Most importantly, I learned of my Sheikan heritage, the only explanation of my white hair, unusually fast reflexes, disproportionate strength, and magical abilities. He told me that someday, he meant to send me back to Hyrule, to serve the King, to make up for his years of absence. One day, while playing on the street, I saved a girl about my age from a few bullies intent on robbing her. She and I grew to be quick friends. Her name was Song. Over the next four or so years, our feelings for one another matured. She was gorgeous. It was then that my father found himself in possession of a mask known as the mask of the Fierce Deity. It had been left in this world by Link, after defeating the beast known as Majora. My father discovered it near where he entered the realm of Termina. He took it home and thought nothing of it. Song and I, we used to spend hours on the rooftops looking at the stars and moon. I loved her with all my heart, but I could never shake the feeling that I was just her friend. Of course, I had more than few rivals for her hand, and I worried that one of them would win out in the end. Then the worst time of my life came. I was sixteen. My father had gone off in pursuit of a man resembling Sollus. I was finally ready to ask Song to marry me, when my father sent me an urgent message. He was in Ikana valley, and needed help, desperately."

"I couldn't deny such an urgent summons. I told Song that I needed to leave, that I was sorry, and quickly dressed in the Sheikan garb my father left me. I buckled on my sword- a masterwork, forged by Gorons, tempered by expert blacksmiths. It is a Sheikatana, balanced perfectly for my hand. The sword will suit no man better. Nothing can turn or damage the blade. Borrowing a horse, I rode like the wind. I arrived in Ikana to see my father at Sollus' feet. Using my magic, I drew him to my side. He told me where Sollus had been these last years... In that valley, trading his sanity and life for power. He was now something neither living nor dead, an emaciated, skeletal being, but in possession of furious strength and powerful magics. My father passed on to shadows, telling me with his dying breath that I was powerless to stop Sollus. Something in my pack stirred. At first, I thought that some small animal had worked its way in to get at my provisions, but the truth was much greater- or worse, as I later discovered.

"I reached in to see what was moving the pack, and the Mask of the Fierce Deity was there, calling to me, urging me. In my pain for my Father and lovesick for Song, I yielded, a decision I shall forever regret. I put on the mask, felt a rush of power... And I stood, as Link did before me, joined with the Deity. I was in my Sheikan garb, but it was all white, save for an armor plate on my chest. My face bore tattoos, much like the ones on my arms. My eyes were white, blazing with power. The blade at my side was gone, and in it's place, a massive spiral sword was in my grasp. My strength was gargantuan- I had no shield, nor any need for one. I could wield the blade with one hand. It was exhilarating.

"My father's murderer spotted me, seeing that I was aware of him, and could expose the danger to the town he sought to destroy. He attacked. Sollus stood no chance. I swung the sword once, and the blade smote him heavily across his chest. His ribcage shattered and he was nearly cloven in two. He turned to flee, but I swung the blade again, without even thinking- launching a bolt of destructive force at him with only my weapon. The energy scorched his flesh. Another five bolts rendered the creature to ash, leaving nothing of the sinister man."

"Removing the mask, I carefully sat down to assess my situation. It began to talk to me, begging me to put it on. I denied it, again and again. I buried it in the bottom of my pack, picking up my father's body and bearing him home. The loss tore at my heart, flaying my mind. I was half mad when I arrived at Clock town, and soon to be fully-fledged insane. I came home in the midst of a celebration. It was Song's wedding party. My chief rival had made the bid for her hand. She accepted. I was thrown into a rage unlike any other. I returned to the place I called home, threw my belongings aside, left my father's body with my mother and left for the home of Mesou, the man who spited me for my close relationship with the woman who was now his wife. I took but two things with me- my rage and the mask."

"His friends, my bitter rivals, denied me entrance to the party. They knew that if I was given chance to declare my feelings for Song she would want the marriage annulled. I did not learn this until later, but I wanted much more than to annul the marriage. I wanted to annul the man who had taken her from me. I persisted. Emboldened by my lack of weapons, they decided to send me packing with fists, sticks, and stones. All I did was smile and put on the mask. They fled in terror before I even needed to lift my sword. I kicked in the door, walking through the crowd of wedding guests, a full foot taller than anyone else, reveling in the power, the sweetness of my revenge... I found him at her side, at the foot of the stairs. He was holding her, lust in his eyes, and I knew he did not love her. I hated him all the more. I landed the merest tap on his chest. It knocked him flat. I lifted my sword, thinking to cleave him in two with the weapon. Instead, I put the sword aside, jabbing it into the floor planks. I picked him up and threw him against the wall, like a rag doll. I lifted him again, ready to begin breaking all the bones in his face. Someone grabbed me from behind. I roughly elbowed the one who tried to stop me. I was rewarded with the sound of breaking bone, a gasp of shock from the crowd, and the sound of someone collapsing to the floor. I slammed Mesou's head against the wall, dropping him like a broken toy. He was sobbing on the floor. I took my sword and meant to kill him when I finally heard what he was sobbing..."

"It was 'Song'... I turned in horror, following his gaze.. She was the one had tried to stop me, show me the brute I had become. She lay on her back, astonishment frozen on her face, her lip swollen, blood trickling from her nose. The eyes, those beautiful eyes that I had loved to look into, now stared accusingly at me. I tore off the mask, dropping it to the floor. It floated into the air, hovering before my face, telling me to put it on, begging me, demanding it of me- it had given me the vengeance it claimed I wanted. I grabbed a sword from someone and smashed the mask into a thousand splinters. In a flash of light and an inhuman howl, it was gone."

"I knelt at Song's side one final time, kissing her forehead tenderly, wishing I could undo the horrors I had committed that night. I fled, amidst accusing stares. I returned home, filling my pack with everything I could carry. I buckled on my sword, a weapon I considered myself unworthy of. I wrote a note to my mother, explaining everything as well as I could, but I knew she would disown me for the murder. I would do as destiny commanded me. I would go to Hyrule. I could not leave Termina by the same means my father came in, for the door was too well watched. I was now an enemy of the city guard. I had to force my way out a gate, for the town watchmen were now commanded to stop me from leaving, that I would not escape punishment. Like any punishment they could mete out was worse than the tortures of my own soul."

"I walked westward, into Ikana again. I walked past the place where the Fierce Deity mask first ensnared me. Past the ashes of Sollus the undead. I Scaled the cliff wall and stated walking onward, ever onward, into the desert. The solitude of the wasteland, it's isolated oases and the occasional village or hermitage gave me three years to ponder the madness of life. I hated myself from sunrise to sunset, sunset to sunrise. And then, one night, I had a dream. I beheld this land, I witnessed the events of The Imprisoning War, the battle fought by the sages and the Hero of Time to consign Ganon to the oblivion of the Evil Realm. And then I saw you and your allies in the peril we face now. And something told me that my destiny was tied to your own."

"At last I understood why the mask was fated to possess me. It was to bring me here, to do everything in my power to stop the evil that would befall this land. And now, I felt that someone needed to know. I tell you this tale that you may have hope. Nothing repairs a broken heart like love. All I can tell you is, keep looking. Love will find you, when you are ready." He stood, walking to the bridge. "Before I leave, I would like to teach you a melody... It's not much, but its properties are the stuff of legends where I've come from. Its effects vary, from body to soul... I've found it can work wonders on the heart, too. Keep it close." Pulling out a small flute, Sando played a short melody, it's haunting notes ringing clearly across the night sky...

Link, on the shoreline, still holding his love, wondered who was playing the Song of Healing.

With the final echoing note, Sando turned, walking in silence back to their camp on the shore. Zelda pondered his words for a long time. _Maybe he's right... everything happens for a reason. I may not know what the reason is now, but someday, I'll find out._


	9. Chapter 8: Not As It Seems

Link and Ruto were finishing up in the Water temple. They had covered every inch of the structure, from top to bottom. Not a single Shellblade, nor a Blue Tekitite, not even the tiniest Skulltulla. Only one room remained- The Illusory room, where Link had done battle with his inner demons years ago. Link and Ruto entered. The door slammed shut behind them. Ruto spun. "Locked! Oh, great... Just the room for this to happen, too." The room was filled with ankle-high water, a dead tree in the middle, the only sign of land as far as the eye could see. Link tensed, drawing the Biggoron's sword from its scabbard. Ruto prepared to fight, but she had no idea what they were dealing with. As it turns out, neither did Link.  
  
Zelda was on shore, eating breakfast, when she heard something. It sounded like words... They _were_ words, Link's words, though she could only ever understand one of them: "Zelda! " She dashed off to find Sando. As they turned to leave, Malon called out, "Get Link back here alive! Please!" In a short time they were both underwater, diving deep into the temple. After a brief scramble onto the dry stone of the first level and a leap to the main chamber, Sando called to Zelda, "Which way to the illusion chamber?" "This way, I think!" They took the passage to the east. A door opened invitingly. Cries of utter torment met their ears; The Zora princess was stuttering in horror, mentioning something about a 'Jabu Jabu'. Link was heard mournfully whispering names. "Malon... Zelda... Ruto...I'm so... Sorry... Goddesses... forgive me...I let you... all down..."  
  
Sando moved to the doorstep, gazing in. "A lake, here?" He couldn't see either of the two friends within, so he stepped forward. He immediately regretted it. The door slid shut behind him, locking firmly. He turned to try and force the doors, cut the bars, anything. It refused to budge. He turned to contemplate his surroundings, and found himself in one of his worst nightmares. Surrounded by people, partygoers, family of Song. A tall, angry Mesou stepped forth, holding an object he thought destroyed. The mask of the Fierce Deity. A wicked smile on his face, he donned the mask, basking in the power. Holding his sword above his head, he brought it down towards Sando's head. Sando sidestepped desperately, raising his sword in a block. His sword's blade was sheared off at the handle. The deity swung again, his blast catching Sando in the chest, hurling him against the wall of people. They parted, and he found himself lying atop Song. Her eyes pierced his soul to the core. Her voice accused him, tore at his heart, robbed him of every joy he had ever felt. A racking sob tore from his lips. He couldn't move, couldn't think, could barely breathe.  
He could only scream.  
  
The door opened for Zelda next. Hearing Sando's voice added to the chaos, she prepared for the worst. Hoping her training would see her through, she walked into the room. The earth lurched violently. Her vision swam. She was back in the courtyard, half a year ago, witnessing Malon and Link's first kiss. Tears came to Zelda's eyes. It hurt, cut so deeply, to be back here. The scene replayed itself. She tried to run forward, but there was an invisible wall in the way. She tried to go backwards and discovered the same means blocked her escape. Zelda screamed in frustration and agony, pounding frantically on the floor. Then she remembered Sando's words. They echoed in her mind, _Love will come again. The pain will dull. All it takes is time._ She found she could open her eyes again. The pain had lessened, lost some of its edge. But the scene around her splintered.  
  
She was in complete darkness. Then, a cloud shifted and the moon shone down on Hyrule field. She stood upon the world she had seen only in her dreams. The world that Ganon sought to create. Hyrule castle town and Kakariko village were wreathed in flames. Death Mountain sprayed lava high into the air. Zora's domain was frozen over, a glacier. The Kokiri forest, withered and dying. Lon-Lon ranch, a blasted wreck. Lake Hylia was empty. All this ruin brought her to her knees, but when she opened her eyes, these horrors paled by comparison. Bodies. Corpses. On every side, all around. Not just any corpses. Link and Malon, together in a final embrace, united by the spear that pierced them both. Sando, dead upon his own sword. Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, Impa, Darunia, her father, all dead, all gone, all killed horribly... and there were thousands more bodies on this vast plain! People of every race, creed, age... slaughtered senselessly! A footstep behind Zelda made her turn, terrified beyond reason. Ganondorf Dragmire stood behind her. Her horror reached a new crescendo when she knew she was next. She stumbled backwards, falling over the bodies, not having time to consider what she was touching, or feeling. She had lost hope when her hand bumped an object she couldn't see. She felt around, closing her hand on it, and lifting it. Suddenly, she realized what it was. Zelda held Link's Lens of Truth. He must have dropped it.  
  
She put it to her eye, and the carnival of horrors on the other side vanished. She was back in the illusory room. The entire scene collapsed around her as the mystic lens knifed through the chimera like butter. Her terrified friends, curled into a fetal position, were each under the watch of a shadowy creature. One of the creatures stood before her as well, perplexed expression on its fanged face. Her hand went to her belt, drawing out a throwing spike. In a second, the beast toppled backwards in a keening moan, spike standing out of its forehead. The other creatures turned from their victims, baring their fangs, extending their claws. Zelda raised her hands in a guard stance, ready for them to come and meet their maker. The first came in a blur. Slashing claws and snapping fangs threatened her at every turn. Dodging at lightning speed, reflexes honed by the skills of a man faster even than this monstrosity, she brought her right fist crashing into the beast's chest, bringing her left in high, hitting the thing's fanged jaw. She spun, twisting, for the coup de grace, her right foot smashing home into its neck. Zelda was rewarded with a loud snap of breaking bones as the creature slumped to the floor, dead.

As it fell, Ruto began to stir, the deception dying with the monstrosity. Zelda raced to her side as the phantasms closed in, intent on keeping Zelda alone in this fight. The Zora princess was soon on her feet, flexing her muscles and extending her fin-blades. The pair fought back to back, warding off blows from the creatures, whatever they were. The Zora battled with marked efficiency, countering claw with blade, eventually driving the point of her spiny fin into the creature's chest. The beast slid backwards off the short blade, crumpling to the floor, dead. Link's artifice ruined. The hero got to his feet, sword in hand. The last beast tried to flee, but, hemmed in on three sides, it met its end on the point of Biggoron's blade.  
  
Zelda called out to the weary warriors. "Is everyone alright? ""Not really, not after that..." Link said, leaning on his sword. "I've been better... Lots better....", Ruto replied. "How about you, Sando?" Silence. Nothing. "Sando?" Zelda spoke into the empty air. He hadn't stood, hadn't spoken. He wasn't even moving. Zelda raced to his side, turning him on his back. His eyes were unfocused, staring off into nowhere. He wasn't breathing. His face was pale. "Goddesses..." Zelda whispered. She felt his neck for a pulse. Nothing. She put her ear on his chest. Nothing. She wetted her finger in the water beside her, and placed a finger in front of his lips. No subtle intake of breath. He was gone. There was no flicker of life to save.

Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Link took off his cap, holding it over his heart. The pain on his features was evident. Ruto was crying too. He and Ruto had called this man down here for help, and Sando sacrificed everything to save them. Zelda finally broke, lowering her face to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably, her long golden hair slipping out of her disguise. He was the one who had given her the will to combat the beasts, reawakened her strength, but more importantly, had helped shield her from the illusions in the first place! Sando had saved them all, and he was the one fate claimed?   
  
Link did the only thing he could to salute a fallen warrior. He pulled out his ocarina, playing an ancient, mournful tune, the Call of the Fallen. Zelda spoke the words of the funeral hymn softly, already missing him dearly, her tears soaking his clothes.  
  
**_Where have you gone, friend?  
Where do you lie?  
Why must I stay here,  
and you must die?_**

_**  
Why did you choose**_

_**The path set by fate,**_

_**And now, you, we lose**_

_**My friends, we're too late.**_

_**We say our goodbye now,**_

_**At the parting of ways.**_

_**We'll see you again**_

_**At the end of our days.**_

_**True friends you have know,**_

_**To rest you've been lain,**_

_**We must move on,**_

_**And you shall remain.**_

Zelda had hardly known him, and he had tried to hard to help her... She mourned so deeply, she could almost see his rare smile, hear his voice... _Keep this tune close to your heart._ Her eyes opened in a flash. It was wild hope, foolish hope, but a hope nonetheless. She snatched Link's ocarina, the Ocarina of Time. She brought it to her lips, slowly. Her eyes closed in concentration. She uttered prayer to Nayru, for compassion, and Farore, for life. She played the tune Sando had taught her. The song of Healing somehow did not echo in the chamber, it's pure tone and timbre complete in every way. The song finished, and for a long time, no sound was heard. Everyone was holding their breath.  
  
Sando didn't stir. He didn't move. Or breathe. Zelda dropped the Ocarina into the shallow water, collapsing once more onto the Sheikah's still form, her cheek pressed against his chest where his still heart lay. She was silent. Her prayer had not been heard. She closed her eyes, crying softly, at the death of her Sheikan protector.

Tha-Thump.  
She thought she heard something.  
Tha-Thump.  
There it was again...  
Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump.  
His heart was beating. His chest rose and fell as he drew breath again. His eyes flickered. "Z-Zelda?" She lifted her tear-stained face from his chest, looked him in the eye, and locked him in a tight hug. "Sando! I thought I lost you! We killed the creatures, but you weren't... breathing, and... and..." Tears of joy crept down her cheeks now, and she held him all the tighter. "Thank the goddesses you're alive!" Sando smiled, wincing slightly. "I'll be ok... so long as... you let me.... breathe!"


	10. Chapter 9: Seals Broken

Link hated to interrupt the touching scene, but he felt his point was valid. "We really should get out of here, Zelda. There may be more of these illusionist-creatures nearby." She wiped her eyes, nodding in agreement. She may have won the first round, but she didn't want to try her luck. She looked around the room one more time, spotting something in a dark corner. It was a tome, bound closed and inscribed with the symbol of water. Link marveled that he missed it the first time through here, hastily stuffing it into his pack. Zelda and Ruto helped Sando to his feet as Link played the Serenade of Water. In moments, they stood on the Royal crest atop the temple. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the confines of the watery dungeon.  
  
Storm clouds gathered over Hyrule Castle town. The utter darkness permeated everything, shrouding even the innermost rooms of the castle in velvety black shadow. As the Hylians watched from Kakariko village, hundreds pondered as to why and how, but only one man- if he could still be called that, after all the evil he perpetrated- and his small but deadly army truly knew what was going on.  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire sat on Hyrule's throne, but no one knew it. A least, no one he didn't want to know. All the pieces were in place, all the traps set, waiting for the Sages and Link to spring them... The Illusion beasts in the Water temple were but the first of many deadly surprises he left in his wake when he set out to claim the throne. Oh, he was sure someone would survive the gauntlet and come to try to stop him. How he hoped it would be Link! He wanted nothing more than to close his hands around his throat, strangling the life out of the meddlesome boy. Zelda would be a suitable alternative. He wondered how long it would take to break her, destroy her will to live... Perhaps... even this newcomer, Sando. When Ganon informed his ally of the new player in the game, he was taken aback. Not only had he heard of the Sheikan, but also he had dealt with him before!  
  
Despite repeated assurance, Ganon was unconvinced the white-haired little rodent wasn't a problem. Still, if he did show up, there might still be fun to be had. Ganon smiled wickedly, wondering precisely how many times he could torture a Sheikah to the edge of death before his hand... slipped. Of course, even if all the sages survived, his victory was assured. He could claim to the Triforce, remove any significant threats to his throne, and exact vengeance on the people who sealed him away in the first place, in a single, fell swoop. All he had to do was one thing, one thing learned easily in eight years in the Evil realm... All he had to do was wait.  
  
Rauru, Sage of Light, examined the tome, eyes sparkling with interest. "So, what is it, how did it get there, and what does it do?" Link had lost a lot of patience already, and the Light Sage was taking a long time. "Well, this artifact is something I haven't seen since I left the sacred realm. The symbols indicate that it is a seal of sorts, binding the energy of the area around it. This seal seems specifically directed at things related to water's energy. It suggests that it was this seal that weakened the energy of water to a point where Ganon would be able to break it's corresponding section of the Sages seal that kept him bound in the Evil realm these last eight years." "Hold on, breaking one of these seals wouldn't have been enough. He'd need to break-" "All of them save the temple of Light. He'd need to break all of them for the seal to degenerate to a level where he could do more than punch tiny holes in it." Link frowned. "So there's one of these tomes in four other temples? Great... scavenger hunt time."   
  
Rauru frowned. "The temple of light is within the Evil Realm. He can't stand the place, so I doubt he'd put time and effort into weakening that seal, convenient as it may be. He'd just break the seal once the disharmony was great enough." "So, what do we need to do?" Rauru sighed. "Simple, really. Find the other four tomes. Get them out of the temples. Reseal Ganondorf. But... what puzzles me is that the only way anyone could have gotten the tomes into the temples is from outside the sacred realm. Because of the seal, no one is capable of going into or out of the sacred realm through any means but the Door of Time, which is locked." "Meaning?" a worried Link asked. "Ganon found a means to leave the sacred realm without breaking the seal. Such a feat would require exponentially more power than Ganon possesses. He only broke the seal to establish a degree of permanency to his arrival. Otherwise, resisting the sealing and simply walking out of the realm would drain so much power from him that he would eventually die of exhaustion. So, he found an outside source of additional energy. A powerful ally perhaps, or some sort of magical artifact, like an evil equivalent to the Master Sword. Whatever it is, it certainly wont be any easier to seal him this time around. It could only be harder."


	11. Chapter 10: Dangerous Darkness

The Desert Colossus rose out of the desert like an island in a sand sea. Nabooru felt at home here, more than anywhere else. She walked up the stone steps, savoring the purity of the air. She entered the temple as she had done countless times. Something was different this time, though. It nagged at the back of her mind. Something felt not quite right. She scarcely had time to ponder what it could be when the torches in the room began to extinguish themselves, one by one. Then she heard it, cackling in the shadows. It was getting louder. Nabooru, who had stood her ground against Gerudo witches and Stalfos alike, even when the odds became dismal, felt emotions she had long defeated returning. Fear, doubt, and despair welled up in her chest. The cacophony of laughter was close now. The row of torches along the wall Nabooru had her back against began to flicker and die. She ran for the door, but it was locked. She cowered in the light of the final torch, the only one still lit. "Please... Leave me... alone..." Nabooru pleaded, truly terrified for the first time in her life. A cold, heartless chuckle resounded just outside the glow of the torchlight... Then the torch went out.  
  
The desert air felt good in Zelda's lungs after so much time underwater. Effective as Zora magic fabric may be, it's still very unsettling to breathe water as a land dweller. Still, she wasn't here to enjoy the scenery, though the desert had its beauty. She was here because she, Link, Malon, and Sando had a job to do. Speaking of Sando, Zelda still wondered why Ruto thought she and Sando were becoming an 'item'. Sure, the guy was good-looking, and a great friend, but Zelda never really thought about him that way. Besides, Ruto seemed to be the source of all the gossip amongst their little circle of friends. She could just picture walking into the Sacred Forest Meadow and being bombarded by Saria with questions about her 'boyfriend'...  
  
They took a break for lunch on the steps Zelda called the 'front porch' of the Temple. Simple fare: boiled lake crustacean, Hylian travel-biscuits, and dried beef, washed down with water. Zelda sat apart from Link and Malon, atop a rock a fair distance from the Temple itself. They were happy to be back together again after the dangers in the Water Temple, and Zelda doubted it wouldn't be much longer until the pent-up worry exploded into love. It still drove her to tears to see them together. She needed time to herself, time to find her balance. Her quiet meditation continued vainly, trying to prove herself stronger than the pain that gnawed at her heart. Speaking softly to herself, she tried to let the pain go. "For the last eight years I've loved him, but I could never tell him. Now, it's too late. He and Malon- They're inseparable... even if I hadn't asked her to accompany us, she would have, if only to be with him. They love one another, and what I want most is for him to be happy, so I can't even bring myself to consider trying to take him from her." Zelda sighed heavily. "Why can't I stop thinking how happy I'd be where she is? In his arms, always on his mind... Forever in his heart..." She looked to the couple on the steps, turning away as the image bit into her mind, the couple sitting hand in hand, looking so happy.  
  
She closed her eyes softly as yet another tear rolled down her cheek, opening them to try and clear her mind- and found herself looking into Sando's eyes. "Do you mind?" she said, flustered. "You must get a kick out of scaring me... Don't you have anything better to do?" Sando gave her a warm smile as she wiped away her tears. "Sorry... I heard you, and I felt you might feel better after a reminder that someone sympathizes. I know you'll tire of hearing it before long, but there are plenty of fish in the lake. Just because Link is the one that got away doesn't mean you'll never get a bite again." Zelda softened, knowing he wasn't here to poke fun at her. He meant well, she knew, but wasn't sure how he intended to help her. "I don't know anymore, Sando. I think that when Link went beyond my reach, my heart left with him." "Zelda, remember when you told me about your illusion? You remember what I said to you that helped you fight it?" She shuddered. Not an easy thing to forget. "Love will find me, when I'm ready. But will I ever be ready?" "That's a question only your heart can answer, and it's not going to answer unless you give it a chance to." Remembering the Illusion chamber, Zelda recollected something she meant to ask him a while ago. "Speaking of the Illusions, what did you see that day? I mean, what could have been so horrible that it killed you?" Sando stared at the horizon to the west, remaining silent for a long time. His face betrayed the deep pain he still felt. She finally spoke as she stood to leave. "You can tell me another time. When you're ready."  
  
"Nabooru, It's us... Nabooru? You there?" A confused Link turned to his companions. "She must be further inside. Malon, I think you'll be safer inside than out there." The green-clad young man said, eying the flock of Guay circling overhead and the Leevers in the sand. Walking up the stone steps, the small group entered the temple proper. Link immediately noticed the change. The room was dimly lit. Normally, this was one of the brighter rooms. Easily perceptible was an aura of something sinister, the feeling that something was lurking just out of sight, waiting. Link's weapon was in his hands immediately. Sando held his blade before him like a torch, slamming the point into the stone of the floor. His weapon sparked, before giving off a bright internal glow. He swung the beam around in a circle, taking note of a few out-of-place sarcophagi. He almost passed them up when he thought he saw one move. "Anubises..." Link muttered, taking up his bow, nocking a shaft to it. The fire-arrow streaked into their midst, igniting them. They burned with a howl, reduced to drifting ashes.   
  
In the shifting light of the flames, Malon caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of pointed shoes retreating down a hallway, red streak of hair flowing behind them. "Nabooru! Wait!" Malon called, taking off in pursuit. "Malon! Stop! We haven't cleared the place out yet, who knows what you might run into? Get back here!" Link chased her, followed by Zelda and Sando. Link lost sight of Malon around a corner. He sped up, desperate not to lose her in the labyrinthine confines of the Spirit temple. He skidded to a halt at a three-way intersection. "Which way did she go?" Link asked, a hint of panic in his voice. "I dunno, I lost sight of her at the same place you did." "Same here." Zelda and Sando replied in turn. "Look, we could split up and look for her-""No, we can't. We need to stay together, because what happens if we all run into something too big to handle solo? Like those Illusion beasts? Those were best dealt with in numbers." Link rounded on Zelda, speaking in a low threatening tone. "Do you want her to get killed? Zelda, _do you think I'm blind?_ You're jealous of her, that much is clear!" She paled. His accusation stung like a slap. He was shouting now. "Out with it! You want her to get killed, want her to die in this place, so you could come in and be my 'crying shoulder', is that it?!?" "Link, I'd- You know I could never-" Link swung his hand to slap her. A silver blur met his hand in mid-swing. The hero fell back, clutching his wrist. Sando stood between Link and Zelda, grabbing the former by the collar. "Link, you know full well she didn't want Malon to get lost. Pull yourself together! We'll find her, I swear it. But if you try and hurt Zelda... I swore to protect her. Next time, I won't use the blunt edge." Link glowered for a moment, then froze in shock. Tears began to trickle from his eyes. "Zelda... I... I don't know what came over me... Oh, goddesses, I'm so sorry!" Zelda nodded, still stunned. Sando closed his eyes, in deep thought. "Evil lies within this place, distorting and twisting truths, sowing discord. We need to be on our guard at all times... Malon is still alive. So is Nabooru. But they are in danger nonetheless." Zelda stepped forward, still looking a little shaken. "I know Ganon well enough to say that he's not going to leave just Anubises to guard his tomes. He'd leave something big, strong, and likely ugly. We need to stick together, for Malon and Nabooru's sakes, until we can stop whatever is in this temple and find the tome." Sighing with despair, Link knew she was right.  
  
Malon was wishing she had listened to her love when he told her to stop. Nabooru had led her here, to this big room full of torches, and somehow she disappeared down a side-passage. Then she'd heard that awful laughter. It came closer. The torches started to die. Now, she was in the middle of the room, surrounded by darkness save for the glow of but a single torch. A shadowy figure walked into the yellow light cast by the flames. It was Nabooru... "Nabooru! What's going-"She never got to finish her outcry. With a chilling smile, the Spirit Sage snuffed out the torch.  
  
Link heard the scream, muffled though it was. "MALON!" Before any move to stop him could be made, he sprinted ahead into the darkness. He dashed far ahead of Sando and the Zelda, choosing pathways, flipping switches, until he found a room full of torches. And in the center of it all stood two figures he most wanted to see right now: Nabooru and Malon, both alive! He ran forward, his arms extended to embrace Malon, when all the torches- save the one beside him- went out. "Malon?" he ventured, softly. "Nabooru?" He turned slowly, and found himself eye-to-eye with his love. But these weren't her eyes. They were blood red, pupil-less. She cackled in a voice that was not her own. He hadn't time to call out to warn the others, didn't even have time to run before she picked him up by the neck, threw him into the darkness, and put out the torch.


End file.
